Azura Blue
Azura Blue Quote: I'm not lazy. I'm just very, very hardworking in the act of procrastination Character Profile Parent Little Boy Blue Parent Story Little Boy Blue...I dunno Age 15 Alignment Icon-Rebel Rebel Roommate Petal Thumb Secret Heart's Desire I want to be a really good shepherd girl, but how will I do that if the animals don't even LISTEN to me?! My "Magic" Touch If I blow my horn three times, then people and/or animals around me will fall asleep or go under a spell where I can sort of control them for a limited time (and they don't even remember) Storybook Romance Status No way! Who do you think I am?! Oh "Curses!" Moments I happen to be a very good procrastinator. I mean, I'm good at studying and stuff, but I tend to leave things until the last minute. Hehe... Favorite Subject Muse-ic. I like playing any sort of melody on my horn! Least Favorite Subject Beast Training and Care. Like I said, those cursed animals don't even LISTEN to me! Best Friends Forever After Melody Piper, Petal Thumb, Briar Beauty, Lilly Bo Peep and Cerise Hood. All wicked-awesome. Azura Blue is a 2015-introduced and all-around character created by Half-blood Fairytale Girl. She is a Rebel because she doesn't want to look after any kind of animal. At all. Contentshide 1 Character 1.1 Personality 1.2 Appearance 2 Fairy Tale 2.1 How the Story goes... 2.2 How Azura comes In... 3 Relationships 3.1 Family 3.2 Friends 3.3 Pet 3.4 Romance 4 Outfits 5 School Schedule 6 Trivia 7 Quotes 8 Notes 9 Gallery Character Edit Personality Edit Azura is lazy and a very good procrastinator. She doesn't like being told what to do all the time and she hates looking after animals. However, she is always willing to help our others and be a good friend to anyone who needs help. Like her father, she sleeps in haystacks and avoids duties. Appearance Edit Azura has dark blonde hair with blue streaks and blue eyes. She normally wears a white 3/4 sleeved button-down shirt underneath a blue vest, a blue and white pleated skirt, a blue beanie, woolly cuffs on her wrists, blue leggings, blue sneaker-looking boots with woolly tops and a belt with her horn in it at all times. Fairy Tale Edit Little Boy Blue. More of a nursery rhyme, though. How the Story goes... Edit Little Boy Blue was fast asleep under the hay while the cows were in the corn and the sheep ran loose. END OF STORY How Azura comes In... Edit Well, Boy Blue met this not-named girl, they fell in love, got married and had a baby girl named Azura. After his wife died, Boy Blue moved to Ever After and raised Azura up on a farm. Relationships Edit Azura doesn't have time for those. Family Edit TBA Friends Edit Cerise Hood and Lilly Bo Peep are her best friends forever after, but Briar helps her study, Petal is her roomie and Melody is her musical buddy. Pet Edit She wants a sheep or cow. Ironically. Romance Edit TBA Outfits Edit TBA School Schedule Edit 1st Period: Beast Training and Care 2nd Period: Environmental Magic 3rd Period: Cooking Class-ic 4th Period: Hexonomics 5th Period: Muse-ic 6th Period: Grimmnastics Trivia Edit Quotes Edit TBA Notes Edit TBA Gallery Edit Category:Characters Category:Females